The present invention relates to computers and more particularly to a computer which utilizes a graphic keyboard and operating system which allows for processing, programming and editing without the need for a complete knowledge of complex computer language.
In the past a variety of methods have been used for the programming of computers. The most common is to initially design a program with the aid of a visual device known as a flow chart. As is understood by one skilled in the art, these flow charts follow the internal paths of the computer program and are quite complex. These flow charts utilize symbols which have become standardized and have been adopted by the American National Standards Institute, Inc. in 1970 and approved by the Federal Office of Management and Budget in 1973. The problems associated with the design of these conventional flow charts, however, are that they are quite complex and require a complete knowledge of computer language in order to transfer the information or design of the program represented by the flow chart to the actual computer.
The present invention has overcome the above problems by providing a system which allows for the addressing and manipulating of machine-language levels of sophisticated computers from a keyboard whose graphic symbols and simple descriptions can be widely and easily understood. The graphic flow-chart system and its associated keyboard of the present invention embodies a new higher level language which can be used directly with existing equipment, or with a computer designed expressly for this new system, and/or as a teaching tool. With a specific interface kit, this new flow chart system and its associated keyboard can be matched to any existing hardware and/or software. Explicit program-labelling formats can be fitted tightly to these graphics, and the more complex the original language-operating system, the more unique the present invention's simplifications.
It is thus an object of the present invention to eliminate the need to learn a complex computer language in order to program a computer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide easy transition from a computer flow chart to the actual programming of the computer.
It is also an object of the present invention to develop a computer system built around the invention, or which may be adapted to existing computers.
These and other objects will more clearly appear when taken in conjunction with the following disclosure and the appended claims.